omikronfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Book
Central religious text of the Religion of the Green Book, the Green Book is a compendium of lesser books, including psalms and gospels. It contains, among other things, an account of the religion's creation myths and a history of its principle figures. The Religion of the Green Book is the central religion of Omikronian society. Psalms Psalm 4911 - The Book of Ateneph In the beginning was the Void Then the Dream floated over the Wave From its coupling with the Shadows The Supreme Being was born. The Void created Desire Its look gave birth to Infinity Its breath gave birth to Time From its seed Man was born. Already tiring of his work The Supreme Being lay down in Silence Leaving a legacy of Doubt to his creation. In vain the condemned Man seeks Divine Sense and Reason To fill up the Absence and finally find A meaning for his existence In the Deep Sleep of the Supreme Being Sacred words escape from his lips Nothing has meaning.The Green Book - Psalms Psalm 6254 - The Book of Ganaa The Supreme Being abandoned Man To Doubt and Fear When he awakens He will reestablish the True Order of the Universe Then the reign of the Void shall return.The Green Book - Psalms 2 Psalm 9613 - The Book of Tamael O Supreme Being Have pity on your children Blind and deaf in your creation Give us the strength To reach the sublime instant Where Dreams and Shadows blend When we disappear into the Void''The Green Book - Psalms 2'' Gospels The Gospel of Yelait Shaama the Last Prophet guided the five disciples through the wastelands of Abdelaman. On the morning of the seventh day, when the burning suns had purified our hearts, Shaama brought us into the Prophet's Cave. Into the presence of the Sacred Rock. It floated in the air projecting flashes of bluish light on the stone walls. The disciples fell to their knees before this wonder and tearfully thanked the Supreme Being. While we recited the psalms Shaama spoke to us and said: "This is the sign granted by the Supreme Being so that all may see and believe".The Gospel of Yelait The Gospel of Fayenda The revelation of the Sacred Rock purifies our hearts. It is the message addressed to us by the Supreme Being from his sleep to guide us toward appeasement of the soul. The quest for pleasure is the divine pathway, for when the Void drinks our souls nothing will remain of us except a memory. A thousand blessings on Shaama the prophet for passing on the sacred knowledge to us.The Gospel of Fayenda Trivia Like the , the Green Book is a collection of many smaller books. This mirrors the collection of the Biblical ( songs) in the and (lit. 'good news', applied to biographies of ) in the . Gallery Transcan1.png|"The time has come to repent for our sins! Live in fear of the Wrath of the Supreme Being! Give your gifts to the Church of the Green Book. Just give us your money and we'll take care of the rest." References Category:Documents